New Beginnings
by katetastic
Summary: New things are instore for the doctors at Rittenhouse Women's Health Center. This story is the replacement for Hope. Hope you enjoy! R&R please!


_**A/N: Ok here is the first chapter of the rewritten chapter of Hope. As you will be able to see I fleshed out the story more and changed a few details but the plotline shall stay the same! Also anything medical that I put in is simply my imagination/what I learned from Strong Medicine. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Veoletta and the plot line!**_

She was stretched out across the couch reading a book. She heard the keys scraping along the doorknob, as is someone couldn't make the key fit. When she heard the key click she cringed. Veoletta knew what was next; her father would stagger in, drunk as a skunk, and would beat her. He walked in with a bat in his hand and started screaming at her.

(Two hours later)

Veoletta woke up and felt the top of her head. She reached her hand down and saw that it was covered in blood. She slowly sat up and crawled over to a chair. Leaning heavily on it and she shakily stood up. A wave of dizziness hit her; she let it pass and walked out the door and hailed a cab.

(At Rittenhouse)

"One Two and" "Start a line in her stat" "Clear" "Put her on activate charcoal"

The noise flood around Veoletta, and she found a nurse and asked her to page Lu. Seeing the young girl's state, she set her in a bed and hurried off to page Lu. Coming into Veoletta's station she sighed knowing who did this to the young girl.

"Get me a head ct, page neruo to evaluate her, and get plastics down here to close up these cuts." Lu told the nurse standing next to her. "Ve, did Bill do this to you?" Lu asked waving her penlight in her eyes. "Pupils equal and reactive." Veoletta nodded. "Well honey once you get tested and get all fixed up by plastics I am gonna see you in your room and we'll talk about this then ok?" Veoletta nodded and then Lu headed out of the E. R. and down to the clinic.

(Down in the clinic)

"Hey, Kid, Andy needs to speak with you as soon as you can. She seemed really serious."

"Ok." Lu said as she walked into Andy's office. What she saw next caused her to stop in her tracks and gasp. "Oh, my, God. Andy what happened to you?" Lu gasped as she saw Andy's face and arms covered in bruises.

"Lu, can you come all the way in, I don't want the whole hospital to here this." Lu, who was still shell shocked, came in and sat across from her.

"Lu, Les went crazy. I was saying Lizzy needed new shoes, and I asked him to take her because I was going to be in surgery, then he claimed that I was never home and that I didn't care about him or the girls anymore. I guess I should have seen this coming," Andy said waving to her bruises. "Ever since he hit me every time we get into an argument I cringe. I wonder how long it will take for him to get angry and what will set him off…" Andy's voice trailed off and her eyes glistened with tears.

"Oh, Ands…" Lu said quietly, as she walked over to Andy and put her hand on the scared doctor's shoulder. Andy put her head in her hand and began to cry. After a few minutes of crying Andy looked up at Lu and began talking again.

"So I called the police, and they are going to come pick him tonight and I really don't want the girls to see him, and if you are not busy I wanted to see if you would do something with my girls so they wouldn't see it."

"Of course, Andy, I wouldn't want them to see it either. What time should I come by and pick them up?"

"I'll have them come by the clinic and then they can just leave with you, ok?"

"Yeah of course, what ever you need I am will to help you, I promise Andy." Lu hugged her best friend and walked out of the office.

Lu power walked across the lobby and headed to the coffee machine, waving her hand when Lana began to ask her what was wrong with Andy. She grabbed her usual mug, filled it and went into her office. Sighing she sank down in her desk chair and put her head in her hands. "Sometimes life is so overwhelming." Lu thought. "My best friend's husband is beating her up; my son's 16 year old half sister is getting beat up by the man that I have to trust my son to once a week. I never understand why all this happens to good people. Andy is the best woman I have ever know, and Ve is just a kid. Neither of them deserves this." Then Lu heard a knock on the door, and saw Peter come in. She shook her head as if she could dislodge the thoughts that were bouncing around in her head.

" I come bearing chocolate chip muffins!" Peter said in a silly voice; holding up the bag. Lu gave him a I-am-too-distracted-to-laugh smile. Peter furrowed her eyebrows and then said, "What's wrong, Lu? Don't even say 'nothing' because I know you are lying; we have friends for two and a half years and I know when things are bothering you." Lu rolled her eyes, because that is what she was planning on doing.

"Peter, it is a lot of stuff, some of it I can't tell you, patient confidentiality." She said sighing.

"Well, just tell me what you can." Peter set the bag of muffins down and sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him as if to offer the seat to Lu. She walked over and sat next to him and she talked about the troubling day.

"Well today I come in, and I have just enough time to set my stuff down and then I got paged to E.R. I went down there and saw Veoletta down there beaten up, again, by Bill. Every time I see her coming into the E.R. I wonder if this ever has happened to Marc. I mean he would tell me right? Well knowing Marc he wouldn't tell me unless I noticed. Plus someone close to me told me that she has been beaten by her husband. It just makes me think how unexpected life can be. Hey can I take m y muffin to go? I wanna go check on Ve."

"Of course, Lu. Tell me how she is." Peter followed her out, and watched her walk of. Lana smiled to herself, seeing how plainly he had fallen for the young, Hispanic doctor.

A/N: Well the first chapter is up. I copied some from Hope. I just changed Ve getting raped to being hit. I also changed the fact that Peter and Lu were married. That will stay in the story, but I love to write romancey-ness and I wanted to write their wedding. I hope to have the next up before I leave. But from July 6-19 I will have no computer access so I can't promise anything soon. Please review and tell me how it compares to Hope!


End file.
